


All is fair in Love and War

by Dibusu, Gaymer11037



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Degradation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Kink, Small Penis, Smut, Spanking, Tattoos, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibusu/pseuds/Dibusu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymer11037/pseuds/Gaymer11037
Summary: Oikawa was lonely. Lonely because he had no one to love. He was horny, moody, and honestly, a dick...Until a man named Iwai came into his life and changed everything.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 29
Kudos: 24





	All is fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huljk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huljk/gifts).



Oikawa was sobbnign sodsmouch he justrdbroke up with his sexy boyfurhend iwazumi oikaawa was tired of all of this whywhy why cant I just have a fat fucking ass wtf waaaaahhh oikawas sobbing so much like a little bitch everyone was staring at him he was naked in public in mall with a cow bell onhis dick and everyone wanted to milk his cutie cock ummmmmm oikawa blush omg sugoi desu umm nanai tf blushas uwu UMM and then a pony with a sexy fat cock came up with him oikawa hiding his 1.5 inch pp turned back and his eyes were in shock HEARTEYES OMG FLUTTERSHY fluttershy’s cutie cock had 3 wings tattooed on it and oikawa was in love omg he just wanted to suck that cock until he died of stds  
oikawa rage cry he was blushy wushying omg omg kisses the cook he tells fullttershy umm umm umm and fluttershy like like what you see you little bad boy cmon suck it papi mi pan su su su su su su oikawa blushing so hard ummm i not sure and then he sees iwai twerking on pole oikawa gets sooo furious and he like why he just doing this to me and then oikawa like fine ill suck it but before he can go down on flutterhsy she get on her period and his mouth fill with blood ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww he throe up all ovr her dick but you can use vomit as lube so it is fine so he vomited more so it less hurt more fluttr shy get so hard from that it was so sexy flutter shy likynogm lol jyo how u doing this so sexy AH I SO HERD HELP PEESSS oikawa blushing SO HARD THEY SCREAMING SO HARD BECAUSE THEY BOTH PEE PURPLE and then oikawa turns around to see iwai staring at them blushing and oikawa whispers yahoo stuped bictch this what u missing and then he like sorry flutershy but we gonea keep going blushes and flutterhsy like ya kisses the cook iawai boiling with rage but he getting so hard from this so he just comes closer and watches joyjoyjyojand oikawa like this what u missing and then flutershy flip him over and fuck him really herd usng the vomit as lube and he got so turned on cuz his kink was vomit his dick turned purple and then red and then green and then he moan to let fluttrsht cum him but then fluttesray put cock ring on him and said u can never cum ever shut the fu ck up no one likes you now have my babies and then for some weird reason vomit acme out of his dick instead of cum but then cum also came out and then oikawa got pregnant and his baby come out of his dick so cutely and do the four in her challenge when the baby come out he grew sexy arms and legs and kissed the cook and then now the baby flutter shy and oikawa having sexysexy threesome the bayb had a wings adn everything and he started to flip oikawa and over and slap bothe their asses whywhwyhwy why u do this to me u little sluts iwai still flutterhsy watching and he jrekeeingn off and it felt so good everyone just peed and the baby liek no help i need more pee so he get sangwoo dildo and started shoving it up everyone in the stores ass and oikawa finally felt appreciated he wanted to be better than everyone else but he didnt mind this either everyone in the store started peing from sangwoo dildod being upetherere asses ah ahahyahhahahahah AHHH HELP OMG THIS FEELS OS GOOD OIKAWA SCREAMED the baby went out of store and waited cuz he miner and miiner cant watch porn ok so he waiting in violet clothes with intricate pattern woven on them with a cutie plaid skirt andalso a tiera and then oikwwa began to twerk even tho he didnt want to he couldnt stop himself his ass kept on shaking and shaking and shakging and it was vibrariting like a vibratator and fluttarshy slapped him so hard bcuz his ass was so flat and he had nothing to twerk anyways so futtershy put on a palid skart on him omg oikawa moaning HI GUYS ME BEING THE SEXIEST SCOTLAND SEXY SEXY everyone in the store hated oikaea but they get so hard from his sexy scotland plaid skirt thath everyone got hard and THEY ALL PEED PURPLE GREEN AND BLUE AND REDHELP GETS SCARED oikawa like omg why our pee christmas colors kisses the moon kisses the cook has sex help oikawa had pee all over his eyes all he could see was pee and a sexy fantasy of everyone lying down exhausted cause they peed so much iwai was just there staring and crying because he couldnt get fucked by sangwoo dildo fluterhsy felt soo good flutterhsy died from the sexieness oiakwa started cyrihng but then forgot beecuase lol dont care joy!!!!!!!! Iawai was like omg baby u actually so hot even tho u have no style and u work at hot topic and u have a flat fucking ass soikawa raged he said stop it i know i dont have a sexy bubble butt like bokuto theres nothing i can don about it starts crying and then iawia was like baby u so hot when u peeing green purple and red it all okay stop this now oikawa cired and they pissed aegen adn now thye back together but help the babyby ran away because everything so sexy hepn and it miner so he has to wait till baby 3 so he can come back and do sexy and now oikaa and iiqwai back together the end kisses the chef

43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m43njrmv,.m

**Author's Note:**

> donate pls https://www.gf.me/u/ymw6fn


End file.
